fillmorefandomcom-20200222-history
Cornelius Fillmore
Cornelius Fillmore is a seventh grade student at X Middle School and a Safety Patrol officer. He used to be a delinquent until Wayne Liggett gave him the opportunity to help with a case instead of receiving detention. Fillmore has a heart of gold despite his past but, he often makes rash decisions, believing "the end justifies the means". His choices usually result in him breaking school property to capture a suspect or a delinquent. He is partnered with Ingrid Third, who is also a former delinquent. Before the Orange Fillmore used to be a delinquent when he arrived at X Middle School. He was involved in a number of incidents within with the staff and student body, such as when he attempted to destroy a platform which held a massive batch of custard when the Home Ec teacher Mr. Geary made in an attempt to beat a world record. Skills and Abilities * Chinese Finger Trap Mastery: He expertly helped School Mascot Elliot Funston get out of one after the mascot costume was stolen. * Mini-Golf Mastery: Fillmore wanted to join the mini-golf club, but was not allowed because of his delinquency. He later humiliated the mini-golf club at their own game, but the guilt caused by the incident made him to lose interest in the sport. This skill was called upon in “The Nineteenth Hole is a Shallow Grave”. * Large Appetite: Fillmore’s unmatched appetite makes him the reigning Sloppy Joe Champion in X Middle School. Joyce challenged him to a Sloppy Joe eating match despite his protests but ultimately lost. * Kung Fu: Fillmore stated he was skilled in Kung Fu. Relationships Family Fillmore has a good relationship with his parents and goes to his grandparents house to help his grandmother make Sunday lunch. While he has no siblings, he does have a dog. Ingrid Ingrid Third is Fillmore's current partner on the safety patrol. Ingrid helps Fillmore solve crimes when he becomes too rashA Wurm in Our Midst, and with her photographic memoryTest of the Tested. The two become close friends throughout their partnership, cultivating a deep trust in each other. Something which Fillmore did not have with any of his previous partners before and on the patrol. Junior Commissioner Vallejo believes them to be the best safety patrol team that X has ever had and that they need each other in order to give their overall best. Penny Penny Madrid was one of Fillmore's partners in crime when he was a delinquent. Though it appeared she came clean like Fillmore, she was in fact the underdog behind the counterfeit baseball card scheme, planning on using the safety patrol to bust Winston Cotter and then restarting the business for herself. She appears to have romantic feelings for Fillmore which he does not reciprocate.Immune to All but Justice Sonny Sonny Lombard was yet another one of Fillmore's old partners from his life of delinquency. The two ran several jobs prior to Fillmore going straight. Though the two were tight, Sonny didn't take kindly to Fillmore coming clean and joining the Safety Patrol. When someone started to tamper with his bike, Fillmore turned to him in search of the culprit. However, Sonny was the one who organized the whole thing, using Fillmore him to steal Term Papers from Rudy Terraball, after making him believe Rudy was behind the sabotage attempts against him. When Fillmore discovered the truth, he took Sonny down.A Forgotten Yesterday Wayne Wayne Liggett is Fillmore's former safety patrol partner and his first friend outside of his delinquent life. Wayne gave Fillmore a choice: face detention, or help him bust a criminal. After the case was over, Fillmore joined the Safety Patrol and became Wayne's partner, and the two became very close friends. When Wayne moved away to Tennessee, Fillmore arranged for him to be transferred to the Safety Patrol branch in MacLuhan Middle School, though he felt down and refused to have any other partner for a time. The two kept in contact and often visited each other during breaks, one of which Fillmore helped him with a case and clear the corruption in the ranks.Ingrid Third, Public Enemy No. 1South of Friendship, North of Honor Trivia *Fillmore is familiar with and has an appreciation for jazz music. In S1 E6, Next Stop Armageddon the B plot centers around the death of Fillmore's pet goldfish Thelonius, the name being a reference to the jazz musician Thelonius Monk. At the end of the episode he purchases a new fish and names it Miles, an allusion to jazz artist Miles Davis. *In a cancelled Season 3 episode… **…Fillmore was to be hurt by Ingrid's school transfer offer and the two have a short falling out. When Third was given the real transfer offer after the previous one proved to be a fake from the underground circuit, Fillmore would eventually offer her the best of luck. However Third would not take the transfer and the two carry on like before . **…Wayne was to visit Fillmore and help him on a case whilst Ingrid was off school sick. Though Wayne and Fillmore work good as a team, Wayne would admit that Fillmore has now become the better of them, and that Ingrid is probably a better partner for him than he is in more ways than one, however he does not elaborate on this when Fillmore asked why . Notes He is voiced by Orlando Brown. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Safety Patrol Category:Reformed Criminals Category:Students